Offshore loading of oil and hydrocarbon products, including gas, in ice covered waters has up to present only been performed to a limited extent. The need for this type of operations is expected to increase to a substantial degree in the years to come, amongst other in respect to increased petroleum activities in the arctic waters.
Characteristics for such operation will be that the equipment and systems to a degree must withstand extreme ice and temperature conditions during the winter season. At the same time the equipment must during periods without the presence of ice be able to operate under “open sea” state often characterized by wind and wave conditions, for example corresponding to the ones experienced in the North Sea. Such changing operational conditions between what may be characterized as the boundaries of climatic conditions, imposes particularly strict requirements for the facilities. The ability of quickly adapting to the changing modus from ice operations to “open sea” operations represents great challenges. Correspondingly, the safety aspects are of great importance, and it is imperative and of great importance that the operations may be performed with a very low probability of “no-planned” environmental spillage.
During the winter season temperatures down to −50° C. may be expected together with very challenging ice conditions characterized by, amongst other:                unbroken surfaces of ice with a thickness between 2-2.5 m.        packed ice having a total height of typically 25 m (20 m below the sea level and 5 m above the sea level).        
During “open sea” operation the facility will typically have to perform loading operations at up to 5.5 m significant wave heights, corresponding to a wave height of up to 10 m. During operation in ice, the impact from the waves will be substantially less.
The real sea regions have in addition often very challenging current conditions which must be catered for when designing and engineering the operations to be performed. It should for example be appreciated that the tidal water generated currents may turn 180 degrees up to four times during a 24 hour period, while at other sites less predictable current conditions may exist.
The real sea areas are often shallow, meaning that the loading installations must be installed relatively far away from shore, so that the water depth may be sufficient. Use of large pipelines may produce high costs.